Reencuentro
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Como todo en la vida los años pasan y al igual que para todos, para ellos también. Años, de no verse y no saber qué fue de ellos, después de que Atena, diera por concluida su misión de caballeros.
1. Chapter 1

**Reencuentro**

**Como todo en la vida los años pasan y al igual que para todos, para ellos también. Años, de no verse y no saber qué fue de ellos, después de que Atena, diera por concluida su misión de caballeros. **

Diez años, había trascurrido desde la última vez que se vieron. Algunos, habían regresado a sus lugares de nacimiento, otros se establecieron en otros lugares, lugares que desearon conocer y les gusto así que se quedaron a vivir allí. Ese día en especial 30 de mayo, se celebraba el nacimiento de dos de los miembros de la orden, los más fuertes entre los dorados, los gemelos de géminis.

Las doce casas, doce templos que antaño fueron, hogar de trece guerreros, que con su poder defendieron el mundo, guardianes que pasaron a ser solo personas normales.

Al pie de la escalinata, que da inicio a las doce casas, una joven de cabello castaño observaba, lo que ahora era, de lo que una vez fue el santuario, ensimismada en sus recuerdos. Rocas derruidas, escalinatas descuidadas y templos en las mismas condiciones, el pasar del tiempo y la falta de mantenimiento había hecho mella en el santuario.

Buenos días, señorita…-una voz la trajo de vuelta de sus recuerdos, haciendo que girara para encontrarse de cara con una niña de alrededor de doce años, de cabello celeste y de ojos rubís-busca a alguien?-pregunto de la misma manera educada-

Buen día linda, si busco a los ex guardianes de este lugar, se supone que nos reuniríamos a eso de las 8, pero al parecer se les olvido…-expreso de la manera más amable que pudo, a pesar de que por dentro quería matar a sus amigos por hacerla espera media hora-

Pues ya somos dos-una tercera voz, que ella reconoció al instante, llamo la atención de ambas-hola, hace mucho…-saludo con una leve sonrisa-

Pero los años no pasan para usted…-la castaña, sonrió ampliamente al dueño de la voz-Señor Afro…-lo abrazo efusivamente, para molestia de la pequeña que miraba atenta- no esperaba verle, así…-le sonrió y unas leves lagrimas asomaban por su ojos, cosa que los lentes de sol, que usaba, no dejaron ver-

Papi…-chillo, la niña con molestia-no me gusta que esa señora te abrace…-frunció el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos-

Tu hija?!-Tania, miro al de piscis y luego a la niña- wau…pero cuanto ha crecido…Jolie-se puso una vez más a la altura de la niña-pero sí que has crecido, yo me fui cuando apenas tenias dos añitos y eras una de las cosas más lindas y monas…-le sonrió ampliamente, haciendo sonrojar a la niña-

Y de ti que ha sido?-pregunto con curiosidad el ex caballero de las rosas-te fuiste y por más invitaciones, búsqueda, ni rastros-

Pues…-Tania, se puso de pie y miro con nostalgia la escalinata a la casa de Aries-decidí que mi vida, ya no debía estar ligada al santuario…-explico, para desconcierto del peli celeste- y además estaba harta de que Shion, me castigara hasta por decir hola…-agregó, al notar que el de piscis iba a hablar-

Por eso diez años, desaparecida…-piscis, la miro con le molestia y es que no comprendía para nada el actuar de su amiga-me sorprende que hayas venido a esta reunión…-

Pues…-Tania, fue interrumpida por el grito de una niña, que la llamaba-

Mamá!-una niña peli naranja con mechones negros, corría en dirección a ella-

Ada, saluda…-le miro con una sonrisa a la pequeña, que se fijo en los otros dos-

Buenos días…-una sonrisa pequeña, acompañada del saludo fue lo que brindo-

Tu hija?-piscis, ahora estaba sorprendido-pero…cuantos años?-su mirada celeste se pasó de la pequeña a la madre, buscando respuesta-

Seis-fue la escueta respuesta de la castaña-

Pero…como, donde, quien?-logro balbucear un sorprendido piscis-

Cómo?, ah, Afro no me digas que no sabes de donde sales los bebes…-le dijo con ironía la castaña-

Si pero…no me lo esperaba-expreso con sinceridad-y quien el padre?-cuestiono, lo primero que su mente le dicto-

Pues…-Tania, no pudo evitar sonreír-ya lo sabrás luego…-expreso, en tanto se ponía a la altura de su pequeña, que miraba con una sonrisa a su alrededor-quietecita…-susurro, mientras le acomodaba su flequillo, que le cubría la frente en su totalidad-has visto a Lian e Itan?-le pregunto, ignorando la mirada curiosa de la niña, peli celeste que se había acercado a mirar de cerca-

Dijeron que iban a esperar a papá y que luego nos alcanzaban-contesto la pequeña-

Bien, Afro…-Tania, se puso de pie y le miro directamente-creo que ya esperamos mucho, porque no vamos a otro lugar me rostizo…-sugirió-además la niñas no pueden estar bajo sol por mucho…-indico a Jolie y Ada, que ahora corrían rumbo la casa de Aries-

Si, será lo mejor…-acepto Afro-hay algo que quiero saber…-comenzó a hablar, mientras emprendían marchas tras las pequeñas-Lian e Itan…?- no supo como continuar-

Si, también son mis hijos, tiene siete años y son gemelos-respondió a la pregunta no concreta del doceavo caballero-

Wau…-exclamo por demás sorprendido-eso sí que no me lo esperaba…-

Ni yo…-una tercera voz de Adulto, interrumpió la marcha y la conversación de ex caballero y ex amazona-

Ya era hora…-ignorando, la mirada sorprendida y los modales, la castaña miro con molestia al recién llegado-

Se me hizo tarde…-se excuso con simpleza-Evan, cada vez es más inquieto-

A quien se perecerá?-una sonrisa colectiva se formo al escuchar esa voz-buen día…-saludo a los presentes-

Camus, es extraño ver llegar tarde a la puntualidad con patas-sonrió con burla el ex escorpión- y es más que obvio que Evan, se parezca a mi por algo soy el padre-concluyó, para buscar con su mirada al que se supone debía estar junto a él-demonios, ya se me escurrió…-bufo, al no encontrar a su pequeño martirio-

Amie-Camus, llamó a su pequeña, que estaba por seguir los pasos del otro niño-

Buen día señores y señora- saludo, como toda una princesa-puedo ir con Evan?-pregunto la pequeña, ahora mirando a su progenitor. Un asentimiento, basto para que la niña corriera, por donde había ido el niño-

Linda niña…-Tania, comento trayendo de vuelta la mirada de los otros-

Si supieras…-suspiro el ex acuario-es un huracán y más cuando se junta a Evan, ahí si…-comento con una expresión de temor-

Jajaja…quien diría que el príncipe de los hielos, temiera a unos niños…Jajaja-rieron los otros para molestia del mencionado-

Va, hablas por qué no tienes…-parecía que nadie podía hablar sin que los interrumpieran-llegaron…-y como lo dijo el ex onceavo guardián, un grupo de voces y personas, se aproximaba a donde se encontraban, la mitad de las gradas de Aries-


	2. Chapter 2

Hasta que por fin se dignaron en aparecer…-Milo, miro con reproche a los que iban llegando, como si él no hubiese acabado de llegar-vamos, chicos terminemos de llegar a Aries y ahí les esperamos…-agrego, volteándose a ver a sus acompañantes que aceptaron las palabras del escorpión-

Quién diría, que el tener familias, cambiaria tanto las cosas-Hablo Tania, como quien saca tema-

Ni que lo digas y ese milagro?-Camus, miro con fingido asombro a la ex amazona-

Pues…-Tania, no pudo evitar suspirar al recordar, el porqué había ido a esa reunión-

_Y no piensas ir?-la voz de su esposo la saco de su ensoñación en la cual se había sumergido a raíz, de la llegada de una invitación-_

_No-fue su simple respuesta-_

_Por qué?-cuestión -_

_Porque no quiero y ya-respondió molesta por la insistencia de su compañero-_

_El comportamiento que tienes es infantil sabes-le miro fríamente y se cruzo de brazos, a la espera de la respuesta a sus palabras-_

_No me importa-se encogió de hombros y trato de evadir la mirada del hombre-_

_Pues a mis si-continuo con su mirada fija en ella que por todos los medios quería evitarla-_

_Y porque, a ti debería importarte…!-le grito ya molesta-_

_Pues me importa, porque no me gusta verte así…-le siguió hablando sin perder la calma-crees que no me eh dado cuenta, como esperas las cartas y fotos que te envían y aunque no las vayas a responder siempre las esperas…eh visto como escribes y borras las respuestas a cada uno de los mensajes a tus cuentas…dime eso no me debe importar?-expreso con cansancio- la verdad aun no sé qué es lo que te hizo irte y porque nunca volviste a hablarles…solo te diré que ellos son parte de tu vida y tarde o temprano vas a odiar el no haber estado con ello-concluyo, antes de tomar su abrigo y salir de la casa-_

_Y tú crees que ya no odio esto…-susurro, su mirada se posó en un porta retrato- tal vez sea hora de volver…-se limpio las lagrimas que había dejado caer- Lían, Itan, Ada…!-llamó y unos minutos después tres niños llegaban- quieren ir a Grecia?- _

Era momento de volver…-respondió y se encogió de hombros-

Nos preocupaste a todos-Milo, la abrazo por los hombros-ya no teníamos a la niña feíta…-le dijo de manera juguetona -aunque ahora que te veo…si, el flequillo te hacía ver fea-expresó para molestia de la castaña-

Su pongo que es lo mejor que puedo esperar de ti…-le sonrió la castaña-

Y te casaste?-pregunto Camus, que buscaba un sitio en la casa de Aries para tomara siento-wau, nunca creí ver así de desordenada la casa de Mu…-comento, al ver el polvorero que era la estancia de Aries-

Jajaja…-Afro, no pudo evitar reír a ver la cara de Camus-sabes amigo, ahora te ves más humano…-le dijo de manera burlona-

Y tú más hambre-respondió Camus para su molestia-

Ya tranquilos…-pus orden el bicho, antes que ese par se mate-

Qué lugar para el reencuentro-expuso el recién llegado Aioria-chicos…-saludo a los otros cuatro que habían llegado antes a Aries-que milagro!-la miro como si no fuera real-

Si siguen así, yo me voy…-dijo ofendida la lince, mientras se encaminaba a la salida-

Hay ya no seas dramática gata…-la regreso del brazo Kanon- me legra verte después de 10 años…-le susurro-y que nos cuentas?-le sonrió ampliamente-

Oye, que es esto un interrogatorio?-Saga, le reprocho con la mirada a su gemelo-déjenla respirar…-

Amargado…-dijeron a coro los ex dorados-

Vamos, vamos…tranquilidad-aconsejo Aioros, pues Saga no se veía contento por el apelativo-

Rodrigo, Ángel y Honig vayan por los demás niños-ordeno Shura, a lo que los tres niños de 12

12 y 11 años respectivamente obedecieron-ahora ya pueden seguir con su interrogatorio…-autorizo el ex capricornio-

Y yo que me creí salvada…-dijo irónica-

Nada, que nos debes muchas explicaciones…-apoyo Aioria-

Si ustedes lo dicen…-acepto, para luego sentarse en el suelo de Aries-que quieren saber?-

Porque te fuiste?-cuestiono Aioria-

Pues, si el estar 90% de tu vida en los calabozos no es motivo suficiente, no se cual lo seria-respondió con insolencia-

Pero podrías haberlo evitado…-la sangre le hirvió al escuchar esas palabras de Shaka-

Si, pues no le veo como puedo evitar, que la noviecita de la mala copia de Barbie me dejara en paz y que Shion no se la cogiera con migo, porque claro a la idiota esa no le podía hacer nada porque era la hija, no…pues si tu tenias una forma de evitar que ella me buscara pleito, te hubiera agradecido de todo corazón…-le miro con molestia-

Pues el que busca encuentra-expreso con simpleza el rubio-

Oh claro, yo fui la perra que se fue a…- Tania, llamó a toda su paciencia no quería terminar peleándose más de lo que ya estaba con el rubio y tampoco quería pelear ni arruinarle la reunión a los demás-solo diré que estar castigada perdió la gracia…-concluyó, más calmada-además quiero dejar eso por la paz, si no bien por mi por mis hijos y mi esposo-agrego ya con una sonrisa-

Espera, dijiste hijos?-Kanon, se le acerco con sorpresa- niña te casaste y no nos dijiste?-reclamó-

Sí, bueno fue tres años después de que me fui y aun no sé me pasara el enojo- le sonrío con alegría al ver al gemelo y a los demás descolocados-

Y quien te soporta?-Alde, pregunto haciendo reír a los demás-

A pues cuando vean a mis niños se darán cuenta-les giño el ojo-

Eso si es una sorpresa… así que mamá no?-DM, le miro con burla- la loca que apenas y soporta a los niños con hijos, eso sí es de no creerse-

Para que veas que si y no seas hipócrita que bien que te ayudaba con Ángel…-

Ese niño, es como una patada en las parte bajas…-negó DM, al recordar las tremendas que le había hecho pasar el niño-

Jajaja…como cambian las cosas…-todos empezaron a reír incluyendo a Shaka-

Los niños son un cambio…-suspiro Alde- quien iba a imaginarse, a los caballeros de elite sufrir con un niño?-pregunto a los demás que negaron-

Creo que si un dios lo hubiese sabido, hace rato que la tierra no estaría en paz-respondió Mu, que acababa de llegar-hola chicos…-saludo con una sonrisa-

Pero carnero, que son esas horas de llegar?-cuestiono Milo-

La culpa es mía…-Shion apareció tras el ex Aries, a más de uno no le paso desapercibido es que el ceño de Shion de frunció al ver a Tania- que haces tú aquí?-le pregunto de manera déspota a la ex lince-

Primero, buenos días, segundo el santuario es de Atena y tercero a usted no le debo nada-contesto fríamente la castaña-

Quien te crees tú para hablarme así?!- le grito molesto a la lince, que no le importo-

Sabe, no eh venido para pelear con usted…-sin más la lince, se dispuso a marcharse-feliz cumpleaños gemes, doraditos fue un placer…-se despido y pasó junto a un molesto Shion-

Mami…-la voz de sus tres hijos, la hicieron detenerse y cerrar los ojos, Lían e Itan eran un fiel reflejo de su padre y si los demás los veían…-

Pero que…-Shion, abrió sus ojos de par en par al igual que los demás, a excepción de un caballero dorado que solo suspiro, ya se la veía venir-


End file.
